


Homonationalism Gets Forcibly Removed From The Premises

by glorp



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gags, Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorp/pseuds/glorp
Summary: Hoppean didn’t remember how this started, all he knew is that he was enjoying himself. That fact disgusted him, but he couldn’t help how good it felt.
Relationships: Homonationalism/Hoppean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Homonationalism Gets Forcibly Removed From The Premises

Hoppean didn’t remember how this started, all he knew is that he was enjoying himself. That fact disgusted him, but he couldn’t help how good it felt.

He had gagged the authoritarian to prevent him from talking too much. Rambling on about his degenerate habits, the _things_ he wants to do to other men, or have done to him. Hoppean couldn’t handle his useless babbling and stupid pet names. He found it much easier to enjoy something so obscene when the fascist was silent, apart from his moaning.

Hoppean closed his eyes as he pushes himself deeper into Homonationalism. He thinks about how tight his dick feels inside of him instead of the fact that there was a man underneath him. 

Homofash starts to push himself back onto the libertarian’s cock. He moans through the gag as he fucks himself onto Hoppean. The rightist shuts his eyes tighter, as if that would make him forget about it. He grabs the Nazi’s ass and starts to pound into him.

Homonationalism grabs at the sheets as he feels Hoppean fuck him roughly. He moans into the gag and looks back at his fellow right winger. Hoppean pushes his head down onto the bed as he continues to fuck him. “Shut the hell up.”

“For the love of god, shut UP.” He holds his head down with one hand and has the other on his hip, continuing to fuck him from behind.

The nationalist quiets down, having his moans turn into whimpers as Hoppean starts to get rough with him again. Before he knows it, he’s cumming all over those soft silk bedsheets, trying his hardest not to scream.

Hoppean slides out of him and moves to the other side of the bed. Homofash looks up at him with wide eyes as he undoes the gag, letting him free of the restraint.

“Finish me off."

“Sure thing, Daddy.” He says with a wink before wrapping his lips around the tip. Hoppean watches him run his tongue up and down his length. He feels drawn in by Homofash’s borderline pornographic actions.

The way he maintains eye contact with a dick in his mouth makes it feel more personal. Hoppean doesn’t like that. He grabs the fascist’s head and pushes it down onto him.

Homofash gags, but continues as Hoppean fucks his face. His wide eyes keep looking up at the man above him while Hoppean struggles to keep his eyes off of him.

As Hoppean gets close, he grabs Homonationalism by the hair and bobs his head up and down on himself before he cums with a groan. He vent help but let out a few extra noises as he feels Homofash swallow his seed with his dick still in his mouth.

“Fuck...” Hoppean utters. His legs feel weak. He feels exhausted. The rightist feels himself collapse onto the bed, ignoring anything the identitarian would of said to him if he hadn’t fallen under the spell of sleep.

* * *

Hoppean wakes up in an uncomfortable position, as his left arm was being tightly held by Homonationalism.

“Get out.” He spits at the curled up fascist.

Homonationalism doesn’t move or let go of his arm. He cuddles up against it, holding it tight. Hoppean pushes the sleeping degenerate off of him and frees his arm from the Nazi’s hug.

Hoppean gets up from his bed and throws on a pair of boxers before grabbing his phone and making a call to security. He heads to the bathroom as it rings.

“Have the degenerate in my quarters removed from the property immediately.”

“Right away sir. Should we shoot it?”

Hoppean hesitates before answering. “...no. He could be of use to me later on... keep him alive. But have him ejected from the estate at once.”

“Yes sir.” The guard answers before the right winger ends the call.

He puts his phone down on the counter and throws on his bathrobe. As he looks in the mirror, he realizes he looks like more of a wreck than usual. He splashes some water on his face, as if that would do anything to help the ever apparent shadows that linger underneath his eyes. He runs a hand through his hair before tugging it. Hoppean doesn’t want to think about what had happened the previous night. He especially doesn’t want to think about how much pleasure he had gotten out of it. Those thoughts disgusted him.

Hoppean groans. He has a meeting in Ancapistan this morning. He turns away from his reflection and heads back into his room. The flamboyant identitarian was no longer sleeping soundly on his bed. The sheets are still stained with evidence from the previous night. Hoppean throws the comforter over the tarnished sheets before changing into more presentable meeting attire.

He shoves it all out of his head, or at least to the back of his head. He has more important things to attend to.


End file.
